


Lucy Is A Fire

by Camikila



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is the dull roar of an inferno.  Fire for the sake of fire, all heat and  power and light. She doesn't let anything stand in her way, just engulfs everything she touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy Is A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this started a few years ago on my phone but it didn't go anywhere...until tonight...i couldn't sleep and ended up finishing this.

Lucy is the dull roar of an inferno.  Fire for the sake of fire, all heat and  power and light. She doesn't let anything stand in her way, just engulfs everything she touches. 

That isn't to say she's destructive, the contrary is true. Lucy is a fire that burns you up and turns you into your own flame, igniting your passions and beliefs you didn't know you had before.

Lucy is a campfire, keeping everyone alive; keeping everyone warm just by nature. 

Her inferno grows when fed…  
Against her enemies she is an unstoppable force, raging and burning anyone who means harms for her and her family. When her family needs her, she grows and shelters them, warms their souls on cool days.

Her flame crackles and hisses when doused…  
She holds on like an ember, a small spark of hope that refuses to go out even when the whole world is cold and cruel; wet and working against her. She sends smoke signals to all those who can see them and trusts that they’ll fan and feed her as needed.

She’s a fire like the sun, radiant and warm but capable of terrible things. To get too close is to burn up; it’s summertime naps, freckles and sunburns. Lucy is both a forest fire in action and a candle to guide your way. 


End file.
